1. The Field
The present invention relates to a fan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An axial-flow fan in the related art suctions air in an axial direction and discharges air in the axial direction while rotating and used by being coupled with an orifice.
A radial-direction distribution of a flow formed in a general axial-flow fan forms a maximum air quantity around a tip of a blade while the flow is bent out by a centrifugal force. Due to such a phenomenon, a part close to the center of the blade does not play a large role in forming the flow and the flow concentrates on the vicinity of the tip of the blade, such that noise is increased.